


Men in Tights

by Dame_Loli



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: #olivarrysecretsanta2017, M/M, Multi-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dame_Loli/pseuds/Dame_Loli
Summary: Of course there would be one earth where fairy tales were closer to reality.





	Men in Tights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kye_Kreole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kye_Kreole/gifts).



> Hey, this is my entry for the Olivarry Secret Santa 2017. Big thanks to the mods and all participants, it's been a blast.  
> If you wish to see the complete formatting of this fic, I highly recommend you check out my pdf : https://mega.nz/#!4rxWGDyK!mwLi-67lAopuXQfiwGzVOHNydu9nNTpEixGpKEN5WdE
> 
> Enjoy

For The-Fly-bi (Caye) who wished for some Fairytales.

Men in Tights

            _Monday, Central City_

            Barry Allen, in his four years as a hero, had seen a lot of _stupid_ meta power, but _this,_ this was taking the cake. His opponent, a certain Papercut, had been using pieces of paper, hence the name, to fight him for the last five minutes.

            _Won’t he just go down_ , thought Barry as he crashed in a newspaper stand. _Great, more ammo._

            “Barry, your glucose level is getting pretty low, buddy. Better end this quick,” said Cisco through his intercom.

            “Not my fault it’s been it’s been National Crime Day all morning,” quipped back Barry. And Cisco was right; the edge of his vision was getting blurry after he had had to stop two hostage situations, one jumper, three coordinated heists and a meta called Blackhand. The last one had been particularly rough.

            Swiping Iris’s latest article about the new science center in Star City from his face, Barry got up. A paper tornado formed instantly around him. He had to halt Papercut’s power. He already had tried shredding the papers, but that had only resulted in more cuts. Looking around, he soon spotted a fire hydrant. _Bingo_!

            Flashing over, he unscrewed the caps. The stream of water rapidly soaked everything. Papercut fruitlessly tried to raise his weapons, but they stayed in wet mounds on the ground.

            Now that his opponent was defeated, Barry ran over and handcuffed him. “Guess you won’t be able to attend the arts and craft in prison,” he taunted. The corner of his lips twitched when he heard the “ _Burn_!” in his ear.

However, the smirk on his enemy’s face stopped him in his track.

“Enjoy this gift from my boss,” said Papercut purposefully looking down.

Following his gaze, Barry discovered he had stepped on an open book. Vertigo then took over as colors and sounds distorted around him and the ground gave way. The on looking police watched helplessly as the speedster disappeared in a vortex, leaving behind a laughing criminal and a green book.

“Flash!” cried out Joe.

_Whenever, Wherever_

            Barry woke up to the sun cooking his face and his earpiece fritzing. Every part of his body was screaming in pain, most of all his head. _What happened_ , he thought trying to open his eyes.

It took a while, but he was finally able to lift his head. He was lying on a dirt road in the middle of a meadow. There was no sign of a civilisation around him, just trees.

After he picked himself up, Barry ran in what he assumed was an eastern direction or at least he tried to. No super speed came to him, no lighting cracked around him, just him sprinting at a moderately fast pace. _Oh no!_ He tried vainly to make his hand vibrated, but nothing. _Maybe I’m just tired, yeah, must be that_ , he reassured himself.

Looking at the road ahead of him, Barry resigned himself to trek it the slow way, hoping there was someone who could help him at the end. _Make it be Kansas_ , he silently prayed.

_5 hours later Whenever, Wherever_

The first signs of civilisation Barry spotted were the top of a bell tower in the distance, an old fashioned well and a wooden sign with Starlingham engraved in it. As soon as he saw that name, he knew he was on a different earth. He could only hope Cisco would be able to vibe him out soon.

Smoke on his left brought a grin to his face. _People, finally_. He jogged the remaining distance towards a small cottage where a woman was picking vegetables in a small garden besides it.he first signs of civilisation Barry spotted were the top of a bell tower in the distance, an old fashioned well and a wooden sign with Starlingham engraved in it. As soon as he saw that name, he knew he was on a different earth. He could only hope Cisco would be able to vibe him out soon.

“Excuse me,” he politely started. However, the scream of terror he received in return stopped him dead in his track. The woman dropped her basket and barricaded herself in the house after calling him a _red horned devil_.

When that encounter repeated itself two more time, Barry clearly had to change clothes. The flash costume didn’t mesh well with the medieval garbs everyone else bore. He hadn’t felt great about it, but when no one was looking, he stole from clothesline tights, a white shirt and a red sleeveless vest. 

Now that he was presentable, Barry could venture inside the small town that was Starlingham.

The village was in bad shape. Broken windows, holey roofs, minimal produce on display in the market. The villagers were thin and gaunt. There was no smile to be found.

As soon as he stepped into the public square, he knew how bad it could get. Seems like he had found his own John Lackland in Malcom Merlyn of all people. There was a statue of him, erected on the ruins of what must have been the previous king. A board next to the sculpture caught his attention. His breath stuck in his throat at the familiar drawing. It was a hooded figure, _the_ hooded figure and a big x crossed his face on the poster.

His steps were heavy and slow. He prepared himself for the worst eventuality. Inhaling deeply, he studied the picture. Relief washed over him as he realized he was looking at Oliver's father and not his friend. The wanted poster had been for Robert Queen of Locksley. However soon his blood felt like ice as his eyes drifted to the next poster. It was a young woman staring back at him. _Thea_.

The church bell rang in the distance tearing his attention elsewhere. The sun was disappearing behind the horizon. He had to find a place to sleep.

_Wednesday, Central City_

            Cisco tossed the stupid green book he had tried to vibe for the past two days. _Nothing_ , he had seen nothing but trees and grass. That could be everywhere in the world or even any earth. He hadn't even been able to glimpse at Barry. Not like the book had been any help either. The pages were all blank except for the inscription Morgan le Fey in the cover.

            Joe's arrival distracted him. "Did Papercut talked?" he asked him, but Joe's defeated air was all the answers he needed.

            "Anything?," asked Joe in return.

            "Nada, unless Barry somewhat ended up in _Arda_."

            Had the circumstances been different, Joe's puzzled face would have been great, but now, he could even share his joy with his best friend.

            "He's talking about Middle-Earth, dad," explained Iris who had been standing before the empty mannequin. Seeing the worry in her father's shoulders, she went over to hug him. "It's Barry, dad. He always finds a way back to us."

        

_Close to midnight some day in November, Starlingham_

            The innkeepers had been a gracious couple to Barry, accepting to house and feed him despite a clear lack of funds. In exchange for their kindness, Barry had chopped wood to last them for a good chunk of the upcoming winter. When he had asked for the date, the answer had been "a fortnight since Hallows' Eve". Not that useful. Bone tired, he had all but passed out on the lumpy mattress.

            Violent banging on the front door woke him up. Curious, he tiptoed to the top of the stairs. There he watched a small Asian woman with white hair enter the foyer. Tom, the innkeeper, greeted her, "Sherriff."

            "I'm here to collect your taxes."

"But you already collected them last week."

"That was last week, this time, it's three piece of gold."

"We don't have any more money, milady," pleaded Tom only to be backhanded across the face. His wife, Beth ran to his side.

"Then you leave me no choice," warned China White as she unsheathed her dagger.

            Barry couldn't stand it anymore; he rushed down the stairs, nearly tripping over, and placed himself before the nice couple to protect them. "Why don't you fight someone your own size."

Her eyebrows rose in disbelief at that and a smile played on her lips before she rendered him unconscious with one blow.

_Friday, Star City_

            Oliver watched as his son ran from display to display in the exposition hall. He was glad he had accepted the school offer to chaperone his son's class trip to the new science center. Of course, the idea of thirty middle school kids running around his leg for the better part of a day wasn't what he would consider a relaxing time, but it was nice to see William enjoying himself without the guilt of doing it without his mom.

            While Oliver had had to convince him to go at first, as soon as William put one foot in the building, he was sold. Okay, maybe the over-price Flash cap, his father had bought at the front shop was a big part of his turnabout. From the corner of his eyes, he saw his security detail correspond with his dad's. Dread seeped into his bones. Something wasn't right. The room blacked out and he heard his dad cried out his name.

            When the lights came back on, a slew of masked men forced them towards the center of the room. His father quickly placed himself between them and his class, their bodyguards nowhere to be seen. A voice behind them surprised him: "Hand over your phone, you too, Mister Mayor." The man looked like a knock-off Rambo with the long, curly hair; he sported an ammunition band across his torso and many knives and guns at his waist line. Tribal lines marked his face. All by one, the kids, the teacher and Oliver gave up their phones.

            When that was done, he brought out a walkie-talkie. "We're ready for you Rainbow Archer."

            _What a stupid name_ , thought William and if his dad's face was anything to go by, he thought the same. The costume that followed didn't do much to change his perception. It was a garish orange, a rainbow ran across the front and it had a big standing collar.

            Rainbow Archer drew out a chair and comfortably sat. "Now we wait for the Green Arrow to make his appearance."

        

            _November, Starlingham_

            Waking up to iron bars, stone walls and damp hay shouldn't have come as a surprise to Barry. Slowly getting up, he massaged his left cheek which must have turned an ugly shade of purple by now. It was pretty tender to the touch. He was very much missing his rapid healing which must have disappeared with his speed.

            The cell holding him was simple with only a small opening in guise of a window. The cold breeze seeping through made him shiver. He had to find a way out of here, wherever here was.

            He grabbed the bars and jiggled them as hard as he could, but there was no give. Sidestepping some, he instead concentrated on the wrought connection with the walls, but it was as fruitless.

            "Don't waste your time, that door will only open for your execution," said a feminine voice from the corner cell. He could just about make out the figure if he pushed against the bars. He knew that voice.

"Laurel?"

            Said woman appeared in the dim ray of light. "How do you know my name?"

"It's really you. Man, I'm glad to see you. We need to get out of here. Can you do the canary cry?"

            That last question seemed to enrage her, her features darkening considerably. "Are you Merlyn's spy?" she spat, "We both know that magic is outlawed."

"No, no, no," defended Barry. "I'm definitively not working for that mad man and besides, we both know it's not magic," he insisted, looking at her familiar necklace.

"And why would I listen to you?"

"I'm looking for Robin Hood and his Merry Men."

Laurel scoffed. "The Hood's just a thief."

"There's more to him than that, I'm sure of it."

"Very well, now how do I get us out of here?"

            Getting out of jail had been easy, far too easy if you asked Barry, but he wasn't looking a gifted horse in the mouth.

            Presently, Laurel and Barry were walking on a dirt road leading south of the castle. They had had to veer a great way to the east to avoid walking back into town. While Barry had attempted to strike conversation with his companion, Laurel had remained pretty tight-lipped on their journey.

            "So, how did you end up in prison anyway?"

            Laurel seized him up before answering. "I got caught robbing the royal carriage."

            "Wait, _you_ , you were stealing?"

            "Why are you judging me; you're the one looking for a thief."

            "I'm not judging, I'm not," he swore. "It's just that in my world you were a pretty upstanding citizen. Well expect for your vigilantism."

            Laurel stopped in the middle of the road, just before they were to breach a dense forest. "You really do believe your tales of others earths," she said surprised.

            A cocky grin formed on Barry's face. "Of course. And as soon as I have access to my powers again, I'll prove it."

            She smiled like she was humoring him. Rustling in the bushes made him take a defensive position in front of her. Five figures emerged from the forest; Diggle was leading the charge, behind him were Roy, Curtis, Rene and Dinah.

            "Laurel, glad to have you back. We've been plotting the next mission. Come take a look."

            While Diggle had only needed a visual exchange with Laurel to assess the treat level of the stranger with her, Rene didn't come off as polite.

            "Who's he?"

            Barry deferred the answer to Laurel, knowing full well she was his entry pass.

            "This is Barry, the _fastest_ man alive or so he says."

        

_Thursday, Central City_

            Iris felt somewhat guilty for taking her time coming back from Jitters. She just couldn't stay at Star Labs watching, helplessly, as Joe and Cisco worried to death about getting Barry back. Not that she wasn't worried herself, but she had to have faith in her best friend.

            He had told her so many times to believe in the impossible and every time, he came through. So it was all she had to do, believe in Barry and give him a reason to come back, _to come home_.

            Stepping into the cortex, she saw her dad slumped in a chair holding his head between his hand and a wavering Cisco in the center of the room.

            "I've got coffee and bagels," she announced, handing a steaming cup to Joe. Seeing that Cisco wasn't stopping his search, she tried again. "Cisco, it's time for a break."

            "Later. I'm so close, I know it."

"Cisco," she said louder this time," it's what you said three hours ago. Eat your bagel and relax for fifteen minutes, okay. Barry's not going anywhere."

            Cisco took off his goggle in one brisk movement and collapsed onto a nearby chair. He rolled over to the central station. Accepting the food, he took a healthy bite out of it. "It's just, every time I see Barry's outline, it gets hazy. Like a radio _fritzing_."

            "What if it is?" inquired suddenly Joe. At Cisco's confused sound, he went on. "I know I'm not your kind of genius, but radios work with air-wave vibrations, right? So what if the world Barry's on has a faulty radio-tower?"

            "Then Barry would have to clear the air-wave," finished Iris having caught on.

            "But how do we tell him… wait, what if I became the radio-tower and somebody else was the emitter." Cisco looked at Iris with renewed energy.

            "Like the first time Barry was stuck in the Speed force."

            "Just like that."

        

_Late November, Starlingham_

            A week had passed since Barry had joined the Merry Band. More familiar faces had greeted him back at the camp. There he met this world Oliver who was just as taciturn as his prime was. He had seen Moira who, with much grace and a distinctive sadness, took over the management of the camp. They had been visited some times by Tommy, whom he had never personally known, and Felicity.

            The people weren't the only familiar aspect of this world. Its history read like a variation of the Robin Hood tale. From what he had gathered, his world Undertaking had twisted here as an uprising lead by Malcolm Merlyn and Robert Queen. While they were successful, Merlyn had turned around and betrayed Robert, declaring him an outlaw and forcing him out of his home. Sir Robert and Lady Moira; he really was in fantasy land.

            However, the parallels didn't stop there. Laurel had taken over the leadership for the Merry Men. Her right-hand man was Diggle as Little John. Tommy, feeling like he had to give something back to the people, became a faith servant better known as Friar Tuck.

            And Oliver, well, he wasn't much these days. Barry had been surprised at seeing his friend, or at least his friend's body, drunk and acerbic. This Oliver had found safety in the bottle instead of a mission to drive him forward.

            Barry had tried to talk to him, but after many cold shoulders and biting comments about the pointlessness of being a hero, there hadn't much advance on that front.

        

            Barry soon discovered that this Oliver was at his most approachable when he was down at the shooting range, practicing his archery. He was there at least once a week. Two weeks into December, Barry mustered enough courage to strike a conversation.

            "You come here often?" When he realised just what he had said, Barry blushed profusely and judging from Oliver's smirk, the implications hadn't been lost in translation.

            "Somebody has to hunt the game."

            "It's a lot of skills to waste on rabbits."

            There was a significant pause between the shots. "Whatever _savior_ you're looking for, it's not me."

         

            Barry attempted again four nights later when Oliver was on watch duty. He joined him on a fallen tree trunk not too far from the camp. Sitting beside him, Barry caught Oliver fiddling with an old shortwave radio.

            "Where did you find the radio?"

            Oliver paused. "Is that what it's called?" At Barry's nod, he surprisingly pursued the small talk. "I found it in one of those crashed metal bird. I'm trying to make it sing for my mother."

            "I know it's not my place to ask, Ollie, but what happened to your sister Thea?"

            Oliver clamped up and it was the end of their conversation for that week. Unfortunately for Barry, nobody heard Iris's voice coming faintly through the abandoned radio.

         

            Their relationship continued in the same patterns for the following weeks. For every step forward Barry would take, Oliver did two backwards. Until one day, at the shooting range, Oliver opened up of his own volition.

            "My father was a good man led astray. He tried righting his wrongs by putting on the hood. When he died, sacrificing himself to save me, I knew his life, _this_ life, the masks, meant nothing. He died faceless and nameless. But the worst thing… the worst thing is that he dragged my sister with him. She took that _stupid_ mantle. And she died just like him."

            Barry stepped closer to the other man at the apparent distress on his face. "When I was eleven, I saw my mother get killed. The only path I could see was getting justice for her and my father… I… I don't know where I was going with this, but I understand why Thea did it and I think you do too." He squeezed Oliver's shoulder in comfort before leaving him alone.

         

            Three nights later, when it was time for Barry to be on look-out, Oliver joined him on the tree trunk.

            "You've talked of this other world. From the way you interacted with the group, I gathered that you have a version of us over there. How is he like, the me from your world?"

            "My Oliver's complicated. He's stubborn, likes to be in charge, dry-witted and inspiring. I know he doesn't always believe it, but he's a good man." Barry had insisted on the last part by looking directly at Oliver. "And one day, he will see it, all the good he has inspired in others."

        

_Friday, Star City_

            In the Arrow Cave, the red alert button had been pushed. Diggle, Felicity and Curtis had gathered around the television where the same message had been shown for the past half-hour. Rainbow Archer had issued a duel with the Green Arrow at the Science Center.

            "Okay, keep me posted," thanked Diggle as he ended his phone call with Rene. "We have a problem…"

"You mean bigger than a hostage situation with kids," said Felicity.

"It's William's class and Oliver's with him."

            At that, Felicity cursed. "We still have to do something." She was brought out of her musing by Diggle grabbing the bow and quiver. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Something."

            "You can't!" This time, it was Curtis voicing his opinion. "Not that I don't believe in you Dig, 'cause I do, but your shoulder won't handle the strain."

            Frustrated, Diggle slammed the bow back on the metal table. He felt sorry at Felicity's flinch. Softer, he asked: "What are we supposed to do then?"

            "We call back-up."

        

            _January, Starlingham_

            Sitting on a tree truck, with a woolen blanket around his shoulders, Barry gazed at the stars. It was one of the nice things about this earth. Since the Cold War that had resulted in a small nuclear disaster, this world had rejected all modern technologies. It resulted in cleaner air and more nature.

            He smiled at Oliver when he sat beside him. They stayed there for a while enjoying the comfortable silence.

            "You're leaving," stated Oliver.

            Barry, for a moment, tried to play it cool. "What do you mean?"

            The look he received from the archer could only be translated as a sarcastic "really?".

            "You heard me talking to Iris."

            "Yes, I heard you talking to the magic box."

            "It's a shortwave radio, Ollie. It's not magic, and, anyway, you're the one that was working on fixing it all those months. That, my friend, is science." There was an uptick of excitement in Barry's speech. "I think this world's history with nuclear warfare must have amplified the distance the emissions can travel. I caught a morning show from Australia two days ago… And you're not really listening."

            Oliver's gaze had fallen back to his hands. "Your friend said the Green Arrow was in danger. I want to help."

            "It's going to be dangerous Ollie."

            "I know, but you've said our worlds have similarities. Your Green Arrow is someone I should have protected years ago. Give me the chance to save them where I failed."

            Oliver held Barry's gaze head-on, knowing it was his chance to prove he had change, that he was changing, that he was more than a party boy.

            "You're gonna need a suit, partner." Barry extended his hand for a hand-shake which Oliver took.

            "I have just that, partner."

        

_Friday, Central City_

            The radio that had been sitting on the central console burst to life. "Cisco!" At the sound of Barry's voice, Cisco rushed over to the green book, putting on his vibe goggle. In a short time, he was able to open a communication line with his friend. "It's good to hear your voice, Barry, you have no idea."

            "You said team Arrow called."

            "Yeah, it's pretty bad."

            "When did we talk last?"

            "Yesterday, but I don't…"

            "Shit! Can you grab us?"

            "I don't know man, talking to you is already taking a lot… wait, what do you mean by us?"

            "Now’s not the time, Cisco. We've created a shortwave booster, but it won't last long. You have to open a portal now. For me it's already been three weeks. I don't know when Felicity will be able to reroute enough electricity to boost the signal again."

            "Okay, okay. I hear you." Cisco took a deep breath and muttered to himself. "You can do it, Cisco; you just have to open a portal, _easy-peasy_."

              Extending his arms, he concentrated on creating a small breach. When the familiar blue light appeared, he tried to expand the hole. "I don't know if I can keep it open, Barry."

            "Cisco, listen to me, you can do it. Keep it open for ten seconds, okay, it's all I need."

            Cisco started a countdown. "10, 9, 8…"

            At four seconds left, Oliver phased through the portal, wobbling. Surprised, Cisco closed it before Barry could come. "Shit!"

            Barry's voice came through the radio a second time, but the connection kept breaking, white noise covering a great deal of the communication. "Cisco… send … Star City… Me… Cisco."

            "Do it," growled the vigilante.

            

_Friday, Star City_

            Rainbow Archer, a counterfeit criminal better known as Albrecht Raines, looked at his watch, sighing deeply. "He's late."

Big Game II, his right-hand man, upholstered one of his many guns and pointed it at a young girl who started sobbing profusely. "Maybe he just needs a little incentive."

            Oliver, helpless, put himself in front of the barrel, starring down the Rambo look-alike. "Hey, if you're gonna shoot somebody, it's me."

            The gun, which until now had been pointed at his stomach, lifted to aim directly at his face. "I'm more than happy to oblige, Mister Mayor."

            They were interrupted by a shower of glass raining from the sky-light. A green figure rappelled down. When they turned around, Oliver fought the gasp of surprise that had threatened to leave him. While he had been had been waiting for Diggle to bust through any second now, he wasn't ready for _himself_ to make an appearance. _Not that his doppelganger didn't looked like a clown, dressed like the Robin Hood from Disney and sporting a stupid goatee_ , he sarcastically thought.

            "Gentlemen," the new-comer said, deeply bowing like he was a Shakespearian actor. "I've hear that my archery skills were doubted. To prove my worth, I've come to accept your duel, Rainbow Archer. Green will prevail today."

            Albrecht stood up from his seat, a grin splitting his face. "We will see, _Green_. We will compete in a test of skill. For every round that I win, my associate here will kill one child. And at the end of the duel, I kill you."

            Green Arrow took a pensive pose, stroking his chin. "I accept the terms."

            Oliver, shocked by what had just taken place, protested. "I don’t."

            Big Game turned the gun on William. "I would play nice, Mister Mayor, or your son's the first to get shot."

            Oliver forced himself to take a step back, fists tight, glaring at his watch dog.

            Rainbow motioned for one of his lackey to set the targets on the far end of the convention hall. "The rules are simple; whoever is closest to the bull's-eye wins the round."

            "Very well. After you."

            Rainbow took position, nocked a purple arrow, drew his bow and fired. The arrow landed in the wider yellow circle.

            "Nice shot," taunted Green Arrow, lazily spinning his wooden bow in his hand. He swiftly nocked an arrow with green feathers and let it loose. It landed just a little closer to the center.

            "This round goes to you, Green Arrow," admitted Rainbow Archer. An audible sigh of relief was heard from the crowd.

            The process was repeated three more times, each round getting closer and closer to the center. The children, feeling the tension rising, huddled closer. The silence was complete if not for the thwacking of the arrows.

            Albrecht gritted his teeth. "Last Round." His blue arrow landed perfectly in the bull's-eye. A smug grin tainted his tone: "Who should we kill first, Mister Mayor."

            "Not so fast, I have gone yet."

            "You think you can do better than that?"

            "Just watch me," said the green archer seriously. After a deep breath, he drew his bow, but as he was letting go, he felt something push his bow upwards, deviating his shot. Without missing a beat, he nocked a second arrow and aimed it at his first, changing its course once more towards the target.

            The crowd watched in disbelief as the arrow split the blue one to land precisely in the middle of the target. "I've won Rainbow Archer, you and your man have to stand down."

            His opponent kept staring at the target. "That's impossible." He repeated that sentence over and over again to distract from the arrow he was nocking. In a series of quick movements, Rainbow whirled around shooting at Green Arrow who intercepted the arrow with his hand before aiming just as quickly at his enemy's foot with it.

            Rainbow Archer screamed in pain just as a gunshot resounded in the room. Green Arrow collapsed.

            "You always need a back-up plan, boss," said Big Game as he took out a detonator. "Good thing kids love the Flash; justifies the money I dropped on micro C-4 charges."

            Oliver caught on immediately, hands rushing to take off his son's cap. He was so focused that everything around him seemed to slow down. "William!"

            The explosion rattled him, more glass coming down from the opened sky-light. His son wasn't in front of him anymore. A voice behind him made him spin back.

            "You okay, kid?"

            "You're the Flash!" cried out William from the safety of the hero's arms.

            The rest of the class started cheering at the appearance of the familiar hero.

            When Oliver heard Big Game stutter in surprise, he punched him in the face rendering him unconscious. He watched as Barry set his son back on the ground, ran around the room collecting the various henchmen scattered about and tied them up together. He briefly disappeared, lighting blazing behind him only to come back with a new Flash cap in his hand and a permanent marker. Scribbling his signature on it, he gently placed the hat on his son's head. "Don't worry, I vetted this one."

            Just as quickly as he appeared, the Flash grabbed the Green Arrow who moaned about demon's stick before vanishing in a rush of wind.

            Oliver couldn't help but give William a non-amused look when he exclaimed: "so cool!" under his breath

        

_Friday, Star City_

            Papers flew everywhere signaling the arrival of the Flash. The sight should have been welcome, but, and he was ready to admit it, Diggle was pretty on edge these days. So when he realised the Green Arrow figure he was looking at wasn't _his_ Green Arrow figure, he raised his gun.

            Barry, mindful of the tension, didn't move much; he simply put his arm forward and partially shielded his elsewhere friend. "Dig, Dig, look at me," he gently asked. "It's okay, he's good, he's good."

            Confusion spread fast between the other members of team arrow.

            "Oliver?" asked Curtis.

"Can't be him, CCTV still places him at the science center," said Felicity, typing away at her computer, only the sound of the elevator's doors distracted her.

            Rene, followed by a slow walking Thea, exited the lift. "Nice tights boss! Went to the Renaissance fair lately?"

            "Everybody calm down," said Barry. "It's Oliver, just not…You asked for back-up so…"

            Barry turned to Oliver to ask him to confirm his identity, but he was more struck by the shell-shocked look on his friend's face. "Ollie, you okay?"

            Without responding, Oliver simply walked over to Thea, taking of his hat and mask. "You're okay, thank god you're okay."

            "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? I wasn't the one in a hostage situation; beside, we saw each other this morning." The last part of her sentence became a little muffled as her brother hugged her tightly as though she would disappear if he was to let go. Thea sent a confused look to Barry over her brother's shoulder.

            "Maybe I should have started with the fact that he's from another earth."

            Diggle's put upon sigh was expected. "Nothing can ever be normal with you, man."

            Barry's smile turned sheepish. "Sorry Dig."

        

_February, Starlingham_

            Landing back in Starlingham had been far easier as far as Oliver was concerned. The portal hadn't been as dizzying this time, but the weightless sensation was nothing compared to the thrill of Barry's speed.

            They had appeared behind the church, a good bank of snow softening their arrival. After a quick survey to make sure everything was in the right place, they were greeted by Tommy who carried with him woolen capes.

            "Is everything alright Oliver? You've been gone a long time."

            "I'm fine Tommy," answered the blond man as he put on the cape. "You once said to me that I could be a better man, that I could be a hero and not simply a criminal. I wasn't ready to hear you back then, but that's going to change now. Our fathers weren't the men we thought they were. It's our duty to right theirs wrongs, to _save_ this city. Will you help me?"

            Tommy looked at his friend, like it was the first he really was seeing him in years. "Yes, I'll help. For you, for Thea, for my mother. I will help you stop my father."

         

            The next morning, they both knew it was time to say goodbye. Not wanting to have any witnesses, Oliver guided him to a small clearing where the rising sun bathed it a golden orange.

            Nervous, Barry fidgeted with his inter-dimensional portal key. "Well, I guess this is it." He awkwardly extended his hand for a handshake. He, however, was surprise when the archer pulled him in a sweet kiss instead. It was worthy of a fairytale ending with the rays of sunlight creating a halo around them. When they finally separated, Barry kept his eyes closed, not wanting this moment to be over.

            "What was that for?"

"We have to respect tradition; the hero deserves the kiss of the damsel in distress."

            Barry snorted at that. "But that makes you the damsel. And, honestly, you were the one who saved my friends."

            "But that wouldn't have happened without you reminding me that there are things worth fighting for, that I have a light inside of me."

            Red colored Barry's cheek. Taking a step forward, it was his turn to kiss the other man. "Take care, Ollie," he whispered against his lips before disappearing inside the portal.

            "You too, Barry." He stayed there for a while, enjoying some modicum of peace for he knew his mission would allow far too little of it.

        

_On the cusp of Saturday, Star City_

            Friday felt never-ending. Oliver couldn't wait for sleep to catch up to him. Unfortunately, the rush of worry and adrenaline had yet to leave his body. He felt spent and jittery at the same time, but worst of all; he hated himself for missing that rush that had been part of his life for a decade. It was like an addiction; one that he couldn't, wouldn't force on his son, _again_.

            He had given up the hood after last May for good. Nothing good came out of it, out of _him_.

            His thoughts were interrupted by three knocks. Frowning, he went to the door. It was Barry's smile that greeted him when he cracked it open.

            "Hey, Ollie"

            In response, Oliver simply opened the door wider before retreating to the couch where he tiredly collapsed. The dipping of the cushion next to him and the following body heat were more than welcomed.

            "Nice timing today."

            "Good thing I wasn't late."

            At that, Oliver couldn't help but look at the door of his son's bedroom. Barry, having caught the movement, asked: "how is he?"

            "Thrilled that the Flash saved him." Oliver snorted at the cocky grin he received before sobering. "Thank you."

            Barry's grin softened to a gentle smile. "Anytime."

            They laid there for a while, enjoying the silence. Barry was reminded of another Oliver who seemed to do the same introspection. Carrying on so much guilt seemed to be a constant with the Oliver Queens of the multi-verse, that and being handy with a bow.

            "Here," he said, handing over an usb drive. Oliver took it silently, watching Barry with a raised eyebrow. "It's a gift, from your counterpart. When you're ready, watch them."

            Oliver couldn’t hold Barry’s gaze for long. "I can't wear the hood, Barry. I _just_ can't," he pleaded, voice a mere whisper. When Barry passed a comforting hand in his hair, he stretched in the motion like a cat. Coming back from the island had closed him up again. Afraid of hurting those he cared for once more, he kept to himself. He hadn't realised how much he had missed a caring touch. "William just lost his mom; I can't do that to him."

            "Have you asked him?"

            Oliver jerked away at that. "What?"

            "Your decision to retire, have you asked him if it's a burden he wants?"

            "You want William to be an orphan?" he whispered harshly. Barry raised his hands in defense.

            "No, no, never. I'm just saying that ultimately it's your choice, your fear. I can't speak for him," Barry received a flat look at that," but I know I wouldn't want someone I care about sacrifice a part of themselves in my name; I don't _ever_ want someone to sacrifice themselves in my name. Eddie did it, Ronnie, H. R., even you at one point."

            Oliver squeezed his leg in comfort. However the part that was most comforting for Barry was that the hand stayed there, an anchoring warmth.

            "The Green Arrow's a murderer. Who wants that for a hero?"

            "That's where you're wrong." The answering snort didn't deter him from pursuing. "I mean you're right that the Hood was a murderer and a bit of a douche." There again, the " _really, Barry_ " didn't stopped him. "But you're forgetting the most important part: Oliver Queen. He's the real hero. Anybody can take the Green Arrow's mantle, but only _you_ can choose what kind of person you want to be for your son. Be the person you want him to be proud of. If the Hood is your darkness, Ollie, you have to shine just as bright."

            "Be my own light. It's not that easy, Barry."

            "Never said it was, it took me three trips to the Speed Force. But you said it yourself, William just lost his mother, he's gonna need your light to pull him out until he finds his own."

            Oliver's eyes were glistening with unshed tears in the low light, his lips pulled inside his mouth like he didn't know if he had to thank him, or smile or even cry. He finally decided on slowly lowering his face towards Barry whose hand left his hair to settle on his jaw. They were about an inch from each other when Barry's flash alert rang between them.

            "Sorry, work."

            "I understand, Barry. Go be a hero."

            Barry gave him one of these heartwarming smiles while squeezing Oliver's left hand tighter around the usb drive like he was asking for a promise. When he was satisfied with the answer he received, a simple nod, he flashed over to the balcony before suddenly stopping and looking back. "Rain check?"

            "Rain check." Barry's smile was more blinding than his lightning trail before he disappeared over the edge.

            Oliver didn't move for a while, head turned towards the balcony, fingers playing with the drive. "How long have you been awake for, William?" he asked not turning around.

            "A while."

            There was a lull in the conversation; William waiting for his father's reaction and Oliver not knowing what to say. "So you really know the Flash. That's so cool."

            "That's all you got out of that?"

            "Course not, but I figured he's an easier subject to talk about than your own secret identity."

            Oliver let out a chuckle. "You're pretty smart. Must have gotten it from your mom." William's answering little smile confirmed that they had made some progress as a family. "Since you're awake, bring me that laptop on the kitchen table."

            "Sure." William did as asked and gave the computer to his father. Once that was done, he sat beside him on the couch; a childish part of him gleeful at sitting in the same spot the Flash was just before.

            A blond woman appeared on the video screen that had just booted. "I just talk and this… _thing_ will remember?" she asked a person out of frame. Oliver could hear Barry saying yes in the background.

            Oliver felt a tear roll on his cheek and his son pressing closer to him.

            "Who's that?"

            "It's your grandma.”

"My beautiful boy…" she started.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned before, this work was created for The-fly-bi (Caye) who wanted some angst mixed with fairy tale. As you could deduce, this story was pretty inspired by the disney's rendition of Robin Hood. Hope you've enjoyed, if so, leave a comment.
> 
> Link for book format :https://mega.nz/#!4rxWGDyK!mwLi-67lAopuXQfiwGzVOHNydu9nNTpEixGpKEN5WdE


End file.
